


Reversed Magician

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Yosuke is the killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: MagicianUpright: Manifestation, resourcefulness, power, inspired actionReversed: Manipulation, poor planning, untapped talents
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Reversed Magician

“I-It’s you…” Yu looked at Yosuke, incredulously. 

“Yep. That’s right. It was your silly little Partner the whole time.” Yosuke said, a bored expression on his face. 

“I-I can’t believe you…! Why?! Why would you-?!”

“Would you believe that I did it just for the thrill? For the rush? For the excitement? Yamano was just an easy target. She asked for the food aisle, and I led her to the TVs and pushed her in.” 

“But what about Saki?! You said you loved her!”

“I’m a great actor. Sure, I loved her, but she hated me. I knew that. And that’s why she needed to die. Told her I needed help, but I didn’t expect her to fight back.”

“B-But… how could it be you?! You’ve been my partner since the beginning!”

Yosuke tripped him and then crouched down so that he could see eye to eye with Yu. 

“I lied.”

“N-No! You couldn’t have! You must be being blackmailed by the real killer… or something! Partner-”

“Partner. Partner this, partner that. I can’t believe you fell for that! You even fell in love with me! I don’t believe it! It’s a terrible thing, you know? You fell for a monster.”

It finally hit Yu. This was real. Not a bad dream, or Yosuke being blackmailed. This was happening. Yosuke was the killer. 

“Yosuke! How could you?!”

“I just did, Partner.”

“Don’t call me that, goddamn it! You lost that right when you tried to kill Namatame for your crimes, when you tried to push the blame onto everyone but yourself!”

“Alright then, Yu.”

...Somehow, that was worse.

“Just shut the hell up, Yosuke! You don’t deserve all the love I’ve given you!”

“I know I don’t. I’m just the Junes Boy! Everyone hates him and he’s trapped in this backwater town!”

“Rrgh! Yosuke! I…!”

“Ha, you were so happy when I gave you affection. It was all fake, you know that?”

“I am  _ fully  _ aware of what a monster you are.”

“You’re right. I’m a monster.”

He summoned Jiraya.

Jiraya started turning from light greens and yellows to a sick dark yellow and black. 

“This is what I’m becoming. You can even see it in Jiraya!” The aura around Yosuke turned red, and he cackled maniacally. 

“This is the monster, Yosuke Hanamura! The Junes Boy has finally had enough!” Yosuke’s eyes turned yellow. 

“I am thou, thou art I! Let me be reversed!”

Yosuke’s Arcana flew up in front of Yu’s face. His heart ached. 

...It reversed… and then it cut in half.

“This is it! Welcome to my domain!” Yosuke said, as he put on his headphones. “Now, how about we get this show on the road?! I could use a thrill!”


End file.
